User blog:Charzeon/Weiss and the Knight
Hello RWBY Wiki, my name is Charzeon and this will be my first blog post. Hopefully everything goes and I hope you enjoy it. Now, I understand that there is still much confusion to the White trailer especially since as of Ep 15, it seems that all of the trailers (with perhaps the exception of Red) are cannon. While the Yellow trailer has it's own questions and implications, I will focus on the White trailer right now, espeifically that of the Knight. I have a theory that suddenly came to me after watching Ep 15 once more that raises some dark images. What if the Knight from the White trailer is Weiss' father? My thinking is this: the Knight is like no other enemy we has thus seen in the RWBY universe. He does not seem to belong to the Grimm, nor does he really look or act like any robot we've seen so far as well (Penny included, if that is indeed what she is). He obviously has his own sense of mind, acting with surprise when he lost his sword and resorting to using a fist when needed, that shows intelligence above the Grimm, at least form what I've seen. His movements and fighting style also does not seem to match the droids and other robots we have seen so far (again, Penny included). Also, when he was defeated, he seemed to disappear into some light, once more unlight the Grimm who don't really disappear and the same can be be said of the robots. This had lead me to the conclusion that perhaps this fight did not actually happen. That it was a flashy and visual reprisentation of an argument Weiss had with her father. I believe this to be before the events of the main show as she does not have the scar during the fight with the Knight until the punch. This may also explain the reluctance that has been brought up before. Afterall, it is the furthrest thing from pleasent to argue with one's parent, especially if your childhood has been "difficult". It may also explain why many of the blows were not doing much to the Knight until the climax of the trailer; her words were just not getting through to him and why the Schnee crest is prevalient in the trailer. Perhaps they were arguing about Weiss going to Beacon to become a Huntress instead of the personal trainning that The Devil's Advocate WP has mentioned in his article, thus putting her in danger of the White Fang and, perhaps, other enemies. During this verbal exchange, or physically as we see it in Weiss' mind, one true blow was struck by Weiss' father. Whether he did this with a punch or a slap like the Knight or if he even threw something at her is unclear. Regardless, this harming of his precious heiress perhaps was a big enough blow to himself that it gave Weiss enough of the 'advantage' she needed to convince him to let her leave and do her own thing. I am even willing to go one step further and say that perhaps she never even sang in front of an audience. That the scene itself is Weiss seeing herself, alone, in the spot light with EVERYONE watching her and judging; seeing if she lives up the all the hype the SDC has placed upon her as heiress. With all this said, I must admit that it mostly speculations on my part. Until another Weiss centric arc comes around, we won't know much more about her past and her relationship with her father. It could easily be that I am wrong, but I have given the idea much thought and I believe that even if I am wrong, I maybe not that far off the mark. Regardless, if nothing else, I hope this gives everyone yet another food for thought and perhaps create their own ideas. I hope you have enjoyed this blog and any constructive critism is most welcoming as this is my first. Category:Blog posts